Doctor Who Tales of the Doctor and Alix Kubdel
by jerejosh231
Summary: After the events of Time Interception, the adventure in space and time continues with the 12th Doctor and Alix Kubdel. And boy are they in for a whopper!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_After the events of the Time Interception, Alix has seen many wonders of the world from the birth of the universe to the many creations of the other universes. She can't believe that she is seeing all of this, she is probably thinking that she is the only one lucky enough to see all of this. But then the Doctor said to Alix while she was in mid thought._

 **Doctor** : Just to let you know you're not the only one who has seen all of this beauty.

 _Oh yeah, that's right the Doctor can somehow read my thoughts although that wasn't already creepy enough._

 **Alix** : Your previous friends then?

 **Doctor** : No, I call them my previous companions.

 **Alix** : Right…. So where to next?

 **Doctor** : We are heading to Paris. The trip's over for today, I need two coffees for myself and my other companion.

 **Alix** : Make that three.

 **Doctor** : You drink coffee at your age?

 **Alix** : Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?

 **Doctor** : No, it's nothing. No problem here. Just curious is all.

 **Alix** : Just because I may look young, doesn't mean I don't drink coffee. Bakeries and Cafés are almost everywhere in Paris. Aside from that, who is your other companion that you mention before?

 **Doctor** : You'll get to meet her soon.

 _The Tardis stops near a local Paris café to grab three coffees. Then he heads back to the Tardis dematerializes to London and materializes near Coal Hill School. The Tardis doors open and suddenly a young female adult enters and speaks._

 **Clara** : Hello Doctor, you should get that sign changed to push because we always have been pushing into the box rather than pulling.

 **Doctor** : Yes, I know Clara. And Hello to you as well. Here's your coffee.

 **Clara** : That was two weeks ago Doctor.

 **Doctor** : Really?

 **Clara** : Yes, really. Aside from that, who's your new companion that you have there?

 **Doctor** : This, is Alix Kubdel. Clara, Kubdel, Kubdel, Clara.

 **Alix** : Bonjour Clara, nice to meet you.

 **Clara** : Oooh, a bit French I hear? My name's Clara Oswin Oswald.

 **Alix** : Actually I am from Paris and speaking French as my everyday language. Which is obviously you can understand me well all to the Tardis translation system.

 **Clara** : Well, you learn fast.

 **Alix** : Speed is my key after all.

 **Clara** : So Doctor, how did you find her?

 **Alix** : Actually, it's better if I tell you the story.

 _Alix tells Clara about her story of how she met the Doctor and the Time Interception incident, then Clara laughs at the story that Alix told her. Alix questions Clara._

 **Alix** : What's so funny?

 **Clara** : Oh I'm not laughing at your story, it's because it sounds similar to how I met the Doctor as well. Except mine was more insane….

 **Alix** : Care to share?

 **Clara** : It's best that is saved for another day. Huh, visiting Paris hasn't crossed my mind in a while. Do you think we can go there, Doctor?

 **Doctor** : Sure, I need to drop off Alix for school anyway.

 **Alix** : Wow, time really does fly by when you are having fun.

 **Clara** : Believe me, I've been through that feeling many times with the Doctor.

 _The Doctor then dematerializes the Tardis and sets destination to Paris and materializes near Alix's School._

 **Doctor** : And we are here. Time for school Alix.

 **Alix** : Well, nice to meet you Clara. I'll see you later. Au revior!

 _The Doctor and Clara waves back at Alix and she leaves the Tardis and closing the door behind her. Clara then speaks to the Doctor._

 **Clara** : Don't tell me you have become the care taker for that school as well.

 **Doctor** : As the matter of fact, I did.

 **Clara** : *sigh* Is she going to be in danger just like Coal Hill.

 **Doctor** : Sorry to disappoint, that is a yes. But it is not the enemies that we fought before, this time we are fighting enemies that this world knows but not us. I'm surprised that the other races still don't know how to travel through different dimensions in different universes.

 **Clara** : So no Daleks or Cybermen then?

 **Doctor** : Thankfully yes. If they did, it makes things much more complicated than it already is. The previous fight that we anticipated was just a small taste on what we are up against. So the next event is that we are going blind on how to neutralize it.

 **Clara** : So this next event is happening when?

 **Doctor** : Tomorrow to be exact. We got exactly six hours before Alix finishes school. And nine hours after that.

 **Clara** : Ok so we have time to plan our next move. Who is this 'thing' that we are fighting against?

 **Doctor** : He calls himself Pharaoh, his real name is Jalil Kubdel. A historian who is obsessed with reciting the spell to thinking that maybe Tutankhamun can bring people back to life with that magic chat on that papyrus scroll. On top of that his father is Mr. Kubdel and he is the director of the Tutankhamun exhibit at the Louvre. That is where Jalil will be transformed into Akumatized Pharaoh.

 **Clara** : So we are going against an evil version of Pharaoh, any ideas of how to defeat him?

 **Doctor** : Don't have a plan sorry. I'll leave that to the experts, they are the key play in this timeline. But first let's take a walk around Paris, we have time to burn after all.

 **Clara** : Right behind you Doctor.

 _The Doctor and Clara then walked out of the Tardis and suddenly they heard a helicopter passing by at break neck speeds with a girl wearing a red and black spots suit holding onto a yoyo._

 **Clara** : Who's that?

 **Doctor** : It's Ladybug. She the superheroine of this universe.

 **Clara** : It's like living in a comical universe. Weird that it doesn't feel any different.

 _Then they heard a girl screaming out on the other side of the road with a phone on one hand and a history textbook on the other talking about a major scoop. The Doctor and Clara slowly walked together side by side on the streets of Paris while talking about that girl they passed by._

 **Clara** : Never mind, I take that back.

 **Doctor** : Don't worry, her name is Alya. She is a major fan of Ladybug. That's normal.

 **Clara** : Looks like she's got a phone on one hand, a blogger?

 **Doctor** : You are actually correct. She has a blog dedicated to Ladybug about revealing the true identity of Ladybug called the Ladyblog.

 **Clara** : Huh, I guess some people love digging in people's famous life.

 **Doctor** : Ladybug's real identity is called Marinette Dupain Cheng. She goes to the same school as Alix.

 **Clara** : Wow, you actually met a superheroine. I'm impressed you didn't go crazy like last time when we met Robin Hood.

 **Doctor** : Actually, she found me in the Tardis while I was talking to Alix.

 **Clara** : Sounds like she has bad stealth skills even though I'm sure that she has done it many times before as a superheroine.

 _Then a spark of an idea came to the Doctor and asked Clara to repeat that sentence._

 **Doctor** : Wait, what did you say?

 **Clara** : What?

 **Doctor** : Rewind, what did you say to before about happening before?

 **Clara** : Um…. I'm sure that she has done it many times before as a superheroine?

 **Doctor** : Yes! That's it. Now I know how to get an insight of what we are dealing with for the evil Pharaoh.

 _The Doctor quickly runs back to the Tardis with Clara catching up behind him. Then Alix sees Clara running to the Tardis. She then speaks._

 **Alix** : Hey Clara! What are you doing running in a rush?

 **Clara** : I don't know. The doctor just suddenly ran back to the Tardis and….

 **Doctor** : Come on Clara, we don't have much time! Oh hey Alix! Come with me, quickly!

 _Clara and Alix quickly enters the Tardis and the Tardis door closes. Then it dematerializes into the Time Vortex. Clara then asks the Doctor with confusion._

 **Clara** : Where are we going Doctor? Why were you in a hurry running all the way back here?

 **Doctor** : I remembered on the scroll and it said that Ladybug has defeated this evil Pharaoh before as history.

 **Clara** : Ok so?

 **Doctor** : Why don't we head over to Ancient Egypt to find out ourselves what he can do?

 **Alix** : Um Doctor? It can't be that same Ladybug is the same one in the Papyrus scroll. It's at least 5000 years ago.

 **Doctor** : Yes, I know that Alix. That what's confuses me. So we need to go there to know more about what happened there. I got a full papyrus script copied on to the Tardis Archive Database. So, who is up for an adventure?

 _Clara and Alix looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked back at the Doctor and responded with excitement._

 **Clara and Alix:** We're in. Doctor.

 **(Author's notes) Hello and hope you enjoyed this next new beginning to the story of Doctor Who Tales of the Doctor and Alix Kubdel. Obviously I had to include Clara just to make things more interesting. Because why not with two companions instead of one. Anyway see you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Action

_The Tardis materializes near the Egyptian Markets, the trio came out of the Tardis and immediately they are hit with a wave of heat._

 **Doctor** : Ah Egyptian times, where the moment in history is made.

 **Clara:** I expected it to be hotter but its cooler for some reason.

 **Doctor** : Global warming probably.

 **Alix** : Huh, so this is what it feels like when the desert is not a hot oven.

 **Doctor** : Oh Alix, I forgot to ask. How did you know about the papyrus when we were in Paris? You weren't there for the briefing.

 **Alix** : I knew about the papyrus because it was part of my History test back then. And my older brother is a historian so his facts came in handy sometimes.

 _Then suddenly a black portal appears on top of one of the pyramids and a beam of light is coming from the pyramid and pushing an innocent young girl. The Doctor and his companions quickly took cover near a small house nearby and while they are in hiding, they took a peek to see what was going on._

 _There it was the sacrificial offering of 100 mummies to grant the safe return of Princess Nefertiti, and in the middle of the whole offering is Pharaoh himself. Alix then speaks._

 **Alix** : Why, would you look at that. Its Pharaoh, but he looks inhuman…

 **Doctor** : Yes, he looks like he has been akumatized by this version of Hawkmoth.

 **Clara** : He looks like an evil supervillain from those 90s kids shows.

 _Both the Doctor and Alix looked at Clara when she said that._

 **Clara** : What?

 **Doctor** : Nothing, but now in a few minutes Ladybug and Cat noir from this timeline will come soon as said on the papyrus.

 **Alix** : There they are, over there!

 _Alix points them to the direction where Cat Noir and Ladybug has just appeared in front Pharaoh. The battle was just beginning._

 **Egyptian Era Ladybug** : Stop right there, Pharaoh. This isn't the way to return Princess Nefertiti. Sacrificing a soul just to gain your desires?

 **Akumatized Pharaoh** : You can't stop me Ladybug and Cat Noir. The ritual is almost complete!

 **Egyptian Cat Noir** : Try us.

 _Their battle begins as The Doctor, Clara and Alix are safeguarded behind the Tardis' Shield. As the battle unfolds, Pharaoh uses many of his powers. From Sekhmet: The Power of Strength, Anubis: The Power to turn people into Mummies, and Horus: The Power of Flight. Tut: The Power of Time. As Pharaoh turns into Tut during the battle, it made the Doctor surprised._

 **Doctor** : Now this is interesting. The power to control time within your own hands, no machines or anything. Fascinating!

 **Clara (whispers)** : Keep it down, they might here us.

 _Suddenly a large explosion hit near the Tardis but the shield manages to hold together. Alix sighs of relief and whispers._

 **Alix** : Well that was a close call. Talk a bit louder why don't you.

 **Doctor** : Hush, the solution of our problems is coming up.

 _As both Egyptian Ladybug and Cat Noir has weakened Akumatized Pharaoh, Ladybug quickly restrains Pharaoh and Cat Noir quickly saves the girl who was almost sacrificed. Ladybug then releases Pharaoh and Cat Noir, Ladybug and the girl disappeared into the cloud of smoke. Pharaoh quickly stands up and changes into Anubis to shoot his transformation ray blindly into the smoke cloud hoping that he would hit them. But as the smoke clears, the famous duo was nowhere to be found. Pharaoh then shouts with rage._

 **Akumatized Pharaoh** : LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR, ONE DAY. SOMEDAY, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR DISRUPTING MY WIFE'S RETURN!

 **Ladybug** : Oh that moment is coming soon, like right now!

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir restrains Pharaoh again and snatches Pharaoh's pendant. Ladybug then breaks it and a corrupted akuma attempts to escape but Ladybug catches the akuma and purifies it._

 **Ladybug** : Time to de-evilize!

 _Pharaoh is then reverted back to its normal. He then questions where he was, Cat Noir tells him that he is going to be okay._

 **Egyptian Cat Noir** : We know that you are mourn for your loss for your Princess, Pharaoh. But it just an obstacle that prevents us to move on. You can be more than just focusing on bringing your wife back.

 _As Cat Noir's words comfort Pharaoh, Pharaoh thanks him and Ladybug and Cat Noir go on their separate ways. The Doctor, Clara and Alix heads back into the Tardis and travels back into the present. While they're inside the Tardis, Clara spoke._

 **Clara** : Well that was an interesting show.

 **Alix** : Interesting? That was sick! Epic!

 **Clara** : Right…. So Doctor, any ideas on our next move?

 **Doctor** : Our next phase is to figure out how are we going to prevent it.

 **Alix** : Doctor, you forgot to mention who is this next victim going to be.

 _The Tardis console room fell silent for a minute. The Doctor then speaks up._

 **Doctor** : This next victim is going to be your older brother, Jalil Kubdel. He's going to be akumatized next.

 _The words that the Doctor spoke gave Alix a cold shiver down her body. She was speechless a moment, then she finally processed it through and manage to come up with a sentence._

 **Alix** : So he's the next target huh?

 **Doctor** : Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, we have a way to stop it just like how we stopped Kim.

 _Those words that the Doctor spoke gave Alix the hope she needs to regain her confidence and spoke with confidence._

 **Alix** : Alright, let's get to it then.

 **Clara** : That's the Alix we know.

 _As they finished their conversation, the Tardis was materialized outside the Louve. They exited the Tardis and looked around to see that there was not a lot of people. Then Alix spots Marinette and Alya just about to enter the Louve. Alix then runs over to them to say hi._

 **Alix** : Hey Marinette, Alya!

 **Marinette** : Oh hey Alix, what are you doing here? Doing your studies on Ancient Egypt before the big test?

 **Alix** : Um…. Yeah! Sure! So what bring you two here as well?

 **Alya** : I came here because Marinette told me that she found something about Ladybug at the Louve. The Louve is holding an exhibit about Pharaoh Tutankhamun.

 **Marinette** : Um yeah! What she said.

 **Alix (speaks with a whisper tone)** : Heh, heh, how interesting…

 _As the girls were having their conversation, the Doctor and Clara are staying near the Tardis._

 **Clara** : So Doctor, Alix mentioned the name Marinette. So which one is Marinette? The one with the Glasses or the one with Dark hair with a really good fashion set of clothes.

 **Doctor** : The second one.

 **Clara** : That's her? Wow, she pretty for her age.

 **Doctor** : Yeah, but she is very clumsy. And a very big crush on a boy named Adrien Agreste.

 **Clara** : Ah Love at first sight with young youth.

 **Doctor** : On top of that, her lover is unconsciously her partner in crime fighting as Cat Noir.

 **Clara** : Who is that? Another super hero?

 **Doctor** : Yes.

 **Clara** : Is he here right now?

 **Doctor** : No, he is at home looking at the Ladyblog.

 **Clara** : Well, he is dedicated and love sick for her.

 _As the girls finished their talk, Alix runs back to the Doctor and Marinette spots the Doctor. Alya sees that Marinette is looking at something._

 **Alya** : Hey Marinette, what are you looking at? Huh, the caretaker is here too. Maybe he's interested in history too.

 **Marinette (speaks with whisper tone)** : Yeah…. Really interested.

 **Alya** : What was that?

 **Marinette** : Nothing! Let's just go to the exhibit.

 _Marinette and Alya enters the Louve. Then Alya talks to the Doctor back at the entrance._

 **Alix** : So Doctor, what is the plan?

 **Doctor** : For now we wait for Jalil and your father, they are both coming to the Louve to check on the exhibit. Got it?

 **Alix** : Ok, what is next?

 **Doctor** : Next, we follow them into the Louve. Once Jalil starts talking about the papyrus, he is then trying to convince to your father that he wants to try out the revival spell.

 **Alix** : I thought it was not a revival spell. It is an exchange ritual.

 **Clara** : That is true but as time goes on, you know how it goes. The story passes down in history but the longer the history, more of the "legend" is messed up and adjusted. So from a ritual exchange turns into a revival spell.

 **Alix** : Right…

 **Doctor** : Then your father is going to be angry at Jalil because his reason is unreasonable. But before your father yells at Jalil, I come in and give them a little talk. You two on the other hand, will carry the akuma detector devices so we know that it's coming or not.

 **Clara** : So that's the plan just suddenly jump in and talk to them?

 **Doctor** : Well, since I'm a time traveler. I can at least give them some clarification. Because all comes down to that moment in time whether or not I succeed or fail. One wrong move can have catastrophic results. That's the plan.

 _As the Doctor just finished discussing about his plan, Jalil and their father just came to the Louve. Alix spots them._

 **Alix** : Alright, here they come.

 **Doctor** : Ok, time to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3: Unresolved Endings

Once Jalil and Mr. Kubdel entered the Louve, the Doctor, Clara and Alix follows behind them without their knowledge. Once they passed the Louve's entrance, they enter the room where it holds the Tutankhamun exhibit. The Doctor stops Clara and Alix and hands them the Akuma Detectors and headphones, Clara and Alix then heads over to their positions where they were instructed.

"We're in position." Said Alix and Clara.

The Doctor walks casually into the Exhibit and pretends to look at the objects while standing near Jalil and Mr. Kubdel to overhear the conversation. Marinette, Alya, Jalil and Mr. Kubdel are all standing near the papyrus of the story about the ritual.

"There as you know the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun the First and there opposite is Nefertiti his Princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him. And the Sun God Rah took her as his Goddess." Jalil explains to Mr. Kubdel.

"Yes I know that as a matter of fact. I'm the Director of this exhibition remember?" Mr. Kubdel interrupts as he adjusts his purple scarf.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his Princess back to life by offering the Sun God a new wife. This he knows that a ritual he devise. Nobody knows how to decipher the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual. I'm sure of it!" He exclaims with discovery.

Marinette then turns to Alya and teases her. "He kind of reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas. You."

"You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy but you watch girl. I'll prove you wrong." Alya said as she defends her opinion.

"Jalil, these types of frescos are almost always the illustration of a legend. They call it a legend for a reason." Mr. Kubdel protests against Jalil's theory.

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!" as Jalil defends his theory.

"Really? And exactly how are you going to prove it?" Mr. Kubdel questions Jalil.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell." As Jalil then slowly moves his hands to touch the scepter. But then Mr. Kubdel then stops him by stopping his hand. "Are you serious?! Don't you even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object. Not a toy." He said.

Mr. Kubdel had finished checking on the Exhibit and leaves the room but Jalil interrupts him. "Come on Dad! We have to try out the spell. What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life!"

Mr. Kubdel then stops Jalil's reasoning and objects. "Listen Jalil, that's enough. Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world. This-" Then the Doctor interrupts them and joins in the conversation.

"Mr. Kubdel, sorry to interrupt. Great job on the exhibit, by the way. Just how I remembered comparing the last time I came here. Can I see Jalil for a moment?"

"Um sure." As the Doctor takes Jalil back to the Papyrus, he questions Jalil about his theory about how he came up with the idea of bringing people back to life. Marinette then sees the Doctor and Jalil coming towards their direction. Then the Doctor questions Marinette and Alya.

"Hi you two, what brings you here to the Tutankhamun exhibit?"

Alya responds back "Hello Caretaker, we're just here because Marinette said that she found something about Ladybug which somehow relates to this Papyrus over here."

"Really? That's a coincidence because we're here Jalil and myself, to talk about how the story goes through in the papyrus. Care to join in?"

"'I'm in, since it's here somewhere might as hear the whole story." Alya said.

 _ **Somewhere in the distance….**_

"No! The negative emotion is fading! AGAIN!" Hawkmoth shouts with frustration.

 _ **Back in the Louve…**_

"Here is how the story began…." The Doctor said. As the time passes, the Doctor explains the story from the beginning to the end of the papyrus. Alya and Marinette were shocked with the discovery, while Jalil was surprised.

"I can't believe that Ladybug is over 5000 years old! This is totally blog worthy! Thanks Marinette!" Alya shouted with excitement.

"Uh no problem…." Marinette said with slight agreement.

"Wow, Mr. Caretaker. I didn't know you knew a lot of history. You must have research it a lot." Jalil said as he complemented the Doctor.

"Don't worry, back in my days. History was my strong suit. Ask me anytime if you need me about history. There is always more than meets the eye. Anyway, it's almost closing time." The Doctor said.

As Alya said her goodbye to Marinette, she and Jalil leaves the Louve. Leaving Marinette and the Doctor behind.

"Clara and Alix, meet me in the Tardis. I'm wrapping things up here." The Doctor instructed.

"So Doctor, why are you here really?" Marinette questions the Doctor.

He replies. "Jalil was today's victim for Hawkmoth's rampage. That's why."

"And you know this how?"

"Time travel." The Doctor replied with no hesitation.

"Right. I almost forgot that you're a time traveler." She paused for a moment and asked another question. "That means you know who Hawkmoth is, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Tell me."

The Doctor gave a smile. He said: "Sorry, spoilers." Then he walks away. But turns around back at Marinette again.

"Oh almost forgot, here's your textbook." The Doctor then hands Marinette her textbook.

"My history textbook! Thanks Doctor…" She thanked.

As she looked up, the Doctor disappeared.

"That man is one strange person." Marinette said.

 _ **Back at the Tardis….**_

"So since nothing came up on the detectors, I assume that the mission was a success." Alix said.

"Correct." The Doctor replied. He then inputs the next sets of coordinates on the Tardis console.

"So where to next Doctor?" Clara asked.

"For you Clara, you're going home. For Alix on the other hand, you got a history test tomorrow. So get studying." He said. He pulls the lever and the Tardis then materializes.

As the Tardis materializes, an old man stands outside the Tardis. "Looks like things are turning up for the better." He said with a smile.

 **(Author's Notes): Hello and hope you enjoy the first adventure. I know you're wondering why all of the sudden that the writing format switched to proper writing form. Well, that's because due to *rules*, they don't allow script writing format so might as well go with it. What the point in fighting against it anyway. It also a good start to practice my English writing skills again. So see you guys in the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clumsy

A few weeks went by, the Doctor has settled in as his new undercover job as the Caretaker here in my school. I see Clara every now and then, she's busy with her school because she a school teacher. I even go to know her better. As for me? I'm just enjoying life as it is, nothing to worry about. No akuma attacks, no trouble, no threat. Until Chloe happened.

Today was Career Day, we have to bring a professional to school and introduce them to us. So I brought my father with me. As the class was going with the presentation, Marinette was next, then Alya, then Sabrina. But as she was about to start, Chloe then is shocked and shouted that her bracelet was missing.

"Huh! My bracelet, it's gone! I had it a second ago." Chloe exclaims but then she had a moment of realization that she thought she knew who was the culprit. And you guessed it. Marinette. She seems to have a grudge for her.

"You!" Chloe turns around and looks at Marinette. "You stole it!" Chloe claims.

"What? What are you talking about?" questioned Marinette with confusion.

"You on purposely tripped over my bag so you can steal my bracelet. You're a police man, arrest her!" said Chloe as she points to Marinette.

"I swear that Chloe is always causing trouble." Alix thought to herself.

As the fight erupted, a loud whistle came from Sabrina's father Roger Raincomprix immediately calmed the situation down.

"Hold on a minute Ms. Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof. Now everyone calm down please, maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet." Said Roger.

This made Chloe mad and tells her father to back her up.

"Your calling me a liar? Daddy!"

"Uh oh" said Alix consciously.

"Roger, I demand you search this girl!" said Mr. Bourgeois.

Then the caretaker comes in and asks the situation.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the caretaker asked.

"Doctor?" said Alix consciously.

"Who are you?" Mr. Bourgeois demands.

"Me? I'm the caretaker here. Call me the Doctor. And it's my duty to make sure the furniture is at tip top shape. I mean I even can hear the bang you just made on that table. Do you have any idea how much it takes to repair that damage?"

"Whatever, Caretaker. Marinette here just stole my bracelet. She must be arrested." Said Chloe

"I can confirm that she didn't take the bracelet. And on top of that we don't accuse anyone without proof. It's against the law. Even this police officer knows that. Which you're doing a good job by the way." Said the Doctor.

"Thank you, Sir?" said Roger.

"Are you accusing my daughter a liar?!" said Mr. Bourgeois with a raise of voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I know who you are, Andre Bourgeois. Mayor of Paris, and the owner of Le Grand Paris." Replied the Doctor.

"Good, so you know-"

The Doctor interrupts: "I also know you are in a position to abuse of power."

"I beg your pardon?" shocked Andre.

"You abuse your power as a Mayor. I mean who even fires a police officer over a missing bracelet. She should not even have taken that to school. It's against school code. and an easy area to get things stolen." Said the Doctor.

"Excuse me?!" said Chloe. "How dare you insult me!"

"I wasn't insulting you, it's the truth and you know it. You're just stubborn is all." Said the Doctor. "Anyway enough talk, sorry about this Ms. Bustier. Please continue with the presentation. Also Adrien, please come with me and take your bag. I need you for a moment."

Adrien then takes his bag and goes with the Doctor. Leaving the class speechless and amazed what the caretaker can do.

Alya then talks to Marinette: "Wow, didn't know that our caretaker can know so much about history and others."

"You don't say." Marinette said with suspicious.

The Doctor then takes Adrien to his office and Plagg comes out of his bag.

"I smell Camembert. Where is it?!" said Plagg with excitement.

"What, Plagg? What are you doing with Chloe's bracelet?" said Adrien with surprise. He saw that Plagg has Chloe's bracelet is stuck on Plagg's head.

The Doctor passes him a bottle of pepper and a box of Camembert.

"Take this bottle of pepper and put this on a piece of Camembert." Said the Doctor.

Then the idea struck to Adrien to what the Doctor meant and so he did what the Doctor told him to do. He holds it near Plagg and Plagg smells it, then Plagg sneezes and he's free from the bracelet.

"Why do you always get me in trouble Plagg, you always think with your stomach." Complains Adrien. He then turns his attention towards the Doctor: "How did you know that the bracelet was on Plagg?"

"Sorry, spoilers. Now it's best you give that bracelet back to Chloe otherwise it may get messy and I have to clean up another situation again." The Doctor rebutted.

Adrien then quickly hides Plagg in his bag and grabs Chloe's bracelet back to class. As he reaches back to his classroom, he then saw the Roger coming out of the classroom.

"Hey, Officer Roger where are you going?" asks Adrien.

"I got fired, can't you see? FIRED! Over a missing bracelet." Yells Roger.

"Here." Said Adrien as he gives Roger Chloe's bracelet.

"The bracelet? Where did you find it?" said Roger with shocked and surprised tone.

"Um uh, I found it on the courtyard over there. Looks like Marinette really did trip over pretty hard. Anyway, you should get back to the class and give that back to Chloe. To prove that they're wrong. Don't tell them I found it, you did. Don't worry, my fame is less important, your job is."

"Thanks, kid." Thanked Roger.

He then reaches back to the classroom with Adrien.

"Roger, I told you that you're fired! What brings you back here?" said Andre.

Adrien then heads back to his seat.

"Sir, I found Chloe's bracelet. I believe this belongs to you miss." Said Roger as he hands it to Chloe, she then snatches it from Roger's hands with excitement.

"My bracelet! But how?" asked Chloe.

"Roger, you found the bracelet?" surprised Andre.

"Actually I found it outside in the courtyard. Must've have fallen out and rolled over when that girl tripped over." Explained Roger.

"Well Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory and firing you for no good reason. You have proven your excellence to me, and therefore you shall be promoted to Lieutenant Roger now."

Hearing that Roger is now promoting for his actions made him happy and he got back his job. "Thank you Mr. Mayor, I'm proud to be on the force and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty." The class clapped for Roger's promotion.

"Very Good, a valuable lessoned learned." Said Andre. Then he turns towards Chloe. "Right Chloe?"

"Uh yes, Daddy." Said Chloe annoyed.

"Another day, the Doctor saves the day…." Said Alix consciously.

"What did you say Alix?" questioned her father.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself is all."

As the class finishes with the presentation, they are all dismissed for the day. Alix gives her father a hug and tells him to go ahead without her because she has someone to meet up. Once Mr. Kubdel left, she heads over to the caretaker's office and she sees the Tardis in the room.

"Wow, surprising that you managed to fit that thing into this room." Said Alix. Then she saw the out of order sign at the entrance of the Tardis. "Really, that's how you are going to tell them not to go in?"

"Well, nobody will know it. And if it ever happens, the Tardis will lock itself to prevent from intrusion." Explained the Doctor. "Alright, all done."

"Done with what?" questioned Alix.

"Oh, I just finished cleaning up this mess. The room was a nightmare; I couldn't even find a place to park the Tardis."

The Doctor then heads into the Tardis and programs in a few things on the Tardis Console.

"Where are you going to next Doctor?" asked Alix.

"I'm not going anywhere Alix, just looking ahead to what I need to do next." Said the Doctor. "" But its best you go home, I heard that you will be doing a short film tomorrow.

"Really, okay. Do you have any ideas what I will be playing as?"

"Well, you're in charge of the clapper board."

"Well, that's boring."

"But it's best for you to go, because tomorrow will be an interesting day. Be on your guard." Said the Doctor with caution.

Alix then says her goodbye to the Doctor and leaves his room. He then waves back. Once she is out of sight, he quickly turns around and heads over to the Tardis. He place his hand on the Tardis.

"Well, girl we are going to be very busy."

The Tardis made a noise to respond the Doctor's question.


	5. Chapter 5: Lights! Camera! Monsters!

The day began for Alix goes to school, the warning came from the Doctor left Alix wondering what he meant by that. Then she was interrupted in mid-thought and she was called by Nino. She then walks over to him.

"Hey Nino, what's up?" greets Alix.

"I need your help; I'm making a film for a short film entry." Said Nino.

"Let me guess, I'm going to be the clapperboard person?"

"Wait, how did you know what I was about to say?"

She then realized and quickly came up with an excuse. "Um lucky guess? Heh Heh…"

"Anyway, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm down."

"Sweet, thanks Alix." Thanked Nino.

"Huh, so the Doctor was correct." Said Alix.

As Alix heads to her classroom, she sees all of her class mates are doing their part.

"Alright, the groups here so let's get this filming on the road. So first take, we all know whose part their playing right?" Nino said and the whole class agreed. "Okay, Mylene and Adrien. You're going up first. In positions everyone!"

"Horrificator Take 1." Said Alix. Then she claps the board and she moves out of Nino's shot.

"And…. Action!" said Nino.

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate." Adrien said playing as Officer Jones.

"Are you suggesting we run Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog Sniffles?" said Mylene playing as Agent Smith. "Never! I won't run. I no longer fear it. I'm going to face it then I'll- AHHH!" Mylene screamed as she saw the fake Horrificator monster that Ivan was playing as he appeared. Mylene then hides underneath the table.

"Cut!" Nino directed. "Okay, maybe Mylene's not used to the monster yet. Let's try that again. Alright, from the top!"

Then as they progress through, Mylene was still scared from the monster suit that Ivan was wearing until they were up to their 14th Take.

"Cut!" Nino shouted frustrated.

"Sorry Mylene…." Ivan apologizes.

"Mylene, that's like the 10th take and we're only on the first scene." Nino complains and Mylene climbs out under the table.

"14th actually, but who's counting." Alix said while holding on the clapperboard. Which made Nino stuttered for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to do better on the next take. I promise." Mylene apologizes as she looks around the classroom but Nino was still crossed with her giving her an unimpressed glare.

"Anyone wants some tea?" Rose offered to the class but no one responded.

"You're playing the hero from the Special Forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out." Nino explains to Mylene.

"I know, but that monster mask is so realistic and scary." Mylene said with a scared look on her face as she looks at the Horrificator Mask prop.

"Just big old me Mylene. Nothing to be scared of." Said Ivan as he encourages Mylene.

"Uh. You ask me? He doesn't even need a mask. Ahahaha!" Chloe said as she mocks Ivan and Sabrina joins in.

"What a bratty snob." Marinette complained quietly.

"Ivan, put the mask back on. You're playing the monster and Mylene we need you to stay in character." Nino commands as Ivan puts back on the mask.

Mylene then takes another look at Ivan in the costume. Which made her even more scared.

"Ah…. I need to sing my happy song. It always makes me feel better." Said Mylene worried. "Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy- Ahhh!" as she suddenly was scared and which made her jump forwards and look back at Adrien.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy cat afraid of its own shadow goes to. Mylene! Ahahahaha!" laughed Chloe as she mocks Mylene again.

Which made Marinette starting to hate Chloe even more Mylene feeling sad and disappointed in herself and Adrien feeling sorry for Mylene.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien spoke up to Chloe.

"Uh, yeah so what?" Chloe said.

That quote then made Mylene cry and she runs out of the classroom.

"Mylene!" Marinette called out her name. "Anyone going to go after her?"

"Mylene, Wait!" Ivan called out her name again as he takes off the mask and runs to catch her.

 _ **Meanwhile at Hawkmoth's Lair**_

"A film shoot, oh yes. So many emotions. Some fake yet others very, very real." Hawkmoth said as a pure akuma flies onto Hawkmoth's hands and changes it to a corrupted akuma. "Fly away my evil akuma and overpower this young misunderstood artist." He said as he releases his corrupted akuma.

Then the Doctor stands behind him but stays in the dark so Hawkmoth can't see him and speaks up.

"You and I both know what's going to happen if this keeps happening. There's always a time where the villain screen play, runs out." The Doctor said.

Hawkmoth then turns around and see the silhouetted figure.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Hawkmoth demands.

"Oh me? I'm just a mad man in box passing through fixing things." The Doctor explains. Then he disappears as if he was never here.

As the figure disappears while Hawkmoth turns around, he wonders. "Who was that?"

 _ **Back to school….**_

"Epic Chloe, just epic. What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?" Nino complains.

"Who needs her anyway? She was totally lame." Chloe argues.

Then Ivan rushes back to his classroom and confronts Chloe.

"You're lame!" Ivan confronts. "Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you."

"Me, lame?" Chloe stubbornly objects.

"Hey, hey everyone chill out!" Marinette jumps in to cool the crowd. Then she turns to Ivan.

"You're right, Chloe is lame." She whispers to Ivan. Then she turns to the class and tells the class. "But fighting isn't going to bring Mylene back. I'm the producer and I'm going to do everything in my power to finish filming tonight."

"The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening precisely 26 hours 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now." Max informs.

"Thank you, Max." thanked Marinette. "And we still have editing, post sound, soundtrack…"

"And who's going to take Mylene's part." Adrien said.

"Um, me of course." Jumps in Chloe.

"You haven't even read the script." Alya complains.

"Of course I have. The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones." Chloe explains and she stands closer to Adrien.

That quote that Chloe said suddenly made Marinette shocked and frozen as she imagines it in her mind. Then Alya walks to Marinette gives her a poke to see if she responds. Marinette then gets out of her imagination and interrogates Alya immediately.

"You wrote that?!" Marinette interrogates.

"Hold up." Alya defends.

As Alya looks through the script for the film, she was shocked to see that her script was changed without notice.

"I didn't write that." Alya said.

"Uh, I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know to move the story forward." Nino complements.

"What?! You edited my script without even telling me? That's low." Alya argues.

"Wait a minute, you mean our script." Nino defends.

Chloe and Adrien then are fed up that the Alya and Nino are complaining about the miscommunication. Rose then comes in to offer the actors some refreshments.

"Juice?" Rose offered to Adrien.

"Thanks Rose." Adrien thanked her. He then starts to drink the juice.

"Oh, who cares who wrote what." Chloe said as she reflexes to take Adrien's drink and drinks it herself. "We got to film this thing. Right?"

"She's right. Principle Damocles is only allowing us to use the school until 6pm sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11. 10. 9. 8." Max said as he continues to countdown the time.

Marinette then quickly snatches Alya from Nino.

"Adrien and Chloe kissing cannot happen. No. way." Marinette objects.

"It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey-" Alya explains as she was interrupted by Marinette.

"Hold up." Marinette said. Then she runs to tell the class. "We can't let Mylene just leave just like that. It's wrong. We all chose her to play the leading female role. And we're all in this movie together. She needs our support, I'm going to find her and bring her back."

Then as Marinette is about to leave the class, Chloe then argues with her.

"Always trying to save the day aren't you Marinette? Good luck finding that filthy hole that scaredy cat's hiding in." Chloe insults.

Then Marinette ignores and exits the classroom.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to go well." Alix responded quietly.

As the class waits for Marinette to return and a few of the class members are starting to come up with different ideas on how to compromise. Time was ticking and Marinette hasn't return yet. Alya was worried and she spoke up.

"I'm going to look for Marinette, she should have returned by now." Said Alya worried as she exits the classroom to look for Marinette. She found Marinette in the Girl's bathroom, only to find her touching at something that was on the mirror but Alya did not let that bother her.

"Marinette, did you find Mylene?" Alya asked.

"No." Marinette said with a disappointing tone.

"Well, you better come ASAP producer. There's some serious lip talking about to get going on." She said as she leads Marinette back to the classroom.

 _ **Back in the Classroom….**_

"Horrificator, Take 15." Alix said and claps the clapperboard and moves out of shot.

"Action!" shouted Nino.

"I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy." Chloe said acting as replacement Officer Jones and she threw the script away. "Officer whatever your name is, now kiss me."

Chloe attempts to kiss Adrien. But as they were about to, Marinette opens the door and shouts.

"Cut!" shouted Marinette. It made the whole classroom turn towards her. Nino then walks towards her with an angry mood.

"Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot. And I am the director FYI." Argues Nino. "I say cut, no one else. Comprendo?"

"And I'm the producer. Mylene is supposed to be the star of this movie." Marinette said.

"We're out of time, and from what I can see. Mylene is M.I.A." commands Nino to the crew. "Let's take it from the top, people."

"Here we go again…" sighed Adrien.

As the main leader of the crew continue to argue about the problems, Alix looks around worried.

"The Doctor should have been here by now. Where is he?" Alix questions silently.

The Tardis materializes back to the Doctor's room, and he quickly exits the Tardis and heads over to Alix's classroom.

Before he enters the classroom, he saw Chloe, Sabrina, Kim and Max exited the classroom to look for some uniform. Once he enters the room, he finds the whole classroom in argument about the film. He quickly slips around back to stand next to Alix.

"A pretty rowdy film crew you got there." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, they are arguing about the roles since Mylene ran away." Said Alix.

The Doctor's face expression changed as Alix said that sentence.

"How long was she away?" he asked with a serious look.

"Uh…. Quite a while, she hasn't come back since the start of the filming."

The Doctor then suddenly runs out of the classroom, which made Alix call out the caretaker. And Chloe and Sabrina came back.

"Uh, how rude!" Chloe complained.

"Hey Mr. Smith, where are you going? Mr. Smith?!" Alix calls.

"Hey Alix, since when did the caretaker came in?" Alya questioned.

Then a scream can be heard in the school and it made the whole class slightly scared.

"Did you guys hear that?" Adrien asked.

"So that's why the Doctor ran away…..." Alix whispered to herself.

"If this is another one of your silly poise to get me out of the way, you can forget it. Besides I-" Chloe argued but stopped as another scream can be heard again.

"I definitely heard that. We better scope this out." Marinette said.

The class then head out together to follow Marinette and check out where was the source of the scream.

"A fruity snack for the road?" Rose said to the class but no one heard her. Again.

As the whole class arrived at the courtyard, there was a silence that came and filled the courtyard. Which was not normal due to Kim and Max has not yet returned to the classroom. As the class looked around, Nino turns on his camera to film the situation.

"Hey, anybody here. Kim? Max? Where are you guys?" Adrien shouted.

Nino then goes towards Marinette where they both find the pink goo. But it has Kim's wristband.

"I saw the same pink goo…. Huh! The bathroom!" exclaimed Marinette.

Then Marinette picks up Kim's wristband and shows it to Adrien.

"That's Kim's!" surprised Adrien.

"They vanished!" Nathaniel said. Which that made the whole class startled with fear. But Alya.

"Or there playing a sick joke on us." Alya said with a not impressed face.

"We should go to Principle Damocles office and tell him what's going on." Suggested Marinette but then annoyed at Nino for filming the whole thing. "Nino, come on stop filming."

"Not a chance, this is just getting good." Said Nino.

"Sigh, looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego." Whispered Marinette to herself.

"Yo Adrien, where you going?" Asked Nino.

"I left Officer Jone's jacket back there. Probably should wear it in all of the scenes." Said Adrien as he runs away but to leave his shoe behind and transform to Cat Noir.

As the group heads to the Principal's office, the Horrificator monster stands on top of the roof and starts covering the school with the pink goo.

The group arrives at the Principal's office, only to find that the Principle has been taken as well with the mysterious pink goo left behind.

"Principal Damocles, Sir?" said Alya but shocked to the whole group that the Principal is missing.

"Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found." Said Rose.

The group enters the room while Marinette takes her phone and drops it on the ground to think that she has disappeared too. She then transforms into Ladybug.

As the group looks around the room for any clues, Alix finds a particular object that she's all too familiar with.

.

The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

.

Alix quickly picked it up and hid it in her pocket, she continues to follow the group.

"Anyone seen Agent Smith, uh I mean Marinette?" Nino asked.

As the group realized it, they quickly ran out of the room and they fell for the trick. But as they all left the room, the group failed to realize that the windows are covered in pink goo. Alya picked up the phone.

"Oh no, this is Marinette's phone." Alya said worriedly.

But although another person is missing, Chloe then realized that the courtyard is darker and more pinkish. She looked up to see that the roof is sealed off by the pink goo.

"Quick, check the windows." Chloe commands. She then runs to the nearest window and tried opening it but failed.

"We're trapped; I'm going to call Daddy." She said.

"Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies." Informed Nino.

"No bars" said Ivan.

"No coverage" said Nathaniel.

"Told you so, boo yeah." Exclaimed Nino.

Then the unimaginable happens, Ladybug has arrived at the scene. The group was surprised.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ladybug.

"Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!" said Nino as he continues to record.

"And on my Ladyblog." Said Alya and she starts filming it as well.

"We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?" Ladybug informs.

"Uh uh" disagreed Cat Noir. "Easier said than done Ladybug."

"Double Legit!" excited Nino.

"I tried to cut through the goo but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax guys." Cat Noir said. "Shall we take stroll Milady?" he said as he takes Marinette to the other end of the room to talk in secret.

"We both know that Hawkmoth's taken another innocent victim somewhere in school." Cat Noir explains.

"And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo, and get everyone out of here. Catch that victim's akuma." Ladybug further explains.

"Exactly, I love it when you read my mind." Flirts Cat Noir to Ladybug. But Ladybug sighs as she tried not to let that get through her head.

"Better find this 'thing' first." Said Ladybug. "And its prisoners."

"Wow, you did it again!" excites Cat Noir.

"Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug. This movie's going to be so swank!" said Nino as he walks towards the Paris Duo with a phone in hand filming. Ladybug and Cat Noir were surprised but moved on with the situation.

"Stay together. Right behind us." Said Ladybug but turns around to see Nino was still filming and dreaming. Then Ladybug drags Nino. "That means you too Spielberg."

 _ **Meanwhile in the Horrificator's Lair….**_

The creature decides to place Max in a pink goo like cocoon. This made Max scared and the creature absorbs Max's fear.

"Absorb their fears Horrificator, feed on it! It will give you strength." said Hawkmoth telepathically to Horrificator. "Soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!"

Once the little encouragement from Hawkmoth finishes, the creature decides to spew out the pink goo to finish off the cocoon. The creature then roars out.

As everything is happening outside, the Doctor sees through his Sonic Sunglasses.

"Well, that's a fascinating discovery. It feeds off fear. Mylene, you little scared girl." Said the Doctor fascinated. Then he switches his Sonic Sunglasses to telepathy mode, to communicate with Alix. Hoping that she is already holding his screwdriver.

 _ **Back to the courtyard….**_

As the group follows the Paris Duo, Chloe and Sabrina leaves the group.

"We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others." Suggested Chloe. "Why would we stay in a group when we can just hide out on our own." She then walks towards the other direction away from the group.

The group continues to follow the pink goo trail; it leads back to the classroom. To only find Adrien's shoe.

"There." said Ladybug.

"Anyone recognize this shoe?" questioned Cat Noir pretended.

"That's Adrien's shoe." Said Nino while still holding the camera.

"That's weird. There's no pink slime here." Fascinated Ladybug as she touches around the shoe to find the pink goo. That made Cat Noir worried but was then interrupted by Nathaniel.

"Yes there is." Said Nathaniel as he touches the pink goo on the teacher's desk. But then was quickly grabbed by the creature's tail and it bursts the teacher's desk to reveal that the creature was nearby all along.

"Everybody run!" said Ladybug and the group did so. But Juleka. As the Horrificator roars at Juleka, it did not make her scared.

"Awesome…." She said. Then the creature roars again. "So awesome!"

The Horrificator shrinks. Then the creature attempts to spray goo on Juleka but Ladybug managed to grab her in time to dodge the attack.

"Ew. What's your name? Droolator?" Cat Noir teases to the creature as he waves his baton at it. It then attempts to spray goo on Cat Noir but he blocks it by swinging his baton into a circle.

"Cats aren't afraid to slimy toads like you." He said.

Ladybug then came back to the classroom for Nino who was still busy filming the whole set and she dragged him out of the scene. Again…. Then Cat Noir regroups with Ladybug.

"We better hurry up and find where that akuma's hiding." Suggest Ladybug.

"I don't see anything, just miles of slime." Said Cat Noir. The Horrificator then srpays another attack with its pink goo but fails again as Ladybug and Cat Noir dodges the attack.

The Duo then retreats back to the center courtyard of the school, so does the creature as follows. Nathaniel shouting for help. But Nino still sits on the second floor to record the whole scenario battle.

As the creature roars, to only hear a group radiating fear. The creature turns to its right to see Ivan, Alix, Juleka and Alya hiding from the school entrance. The creature then absorbs their fear and grows larger. Then Ladybug figures out how it's growing.

"Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength." Said Ladybug. The creature turns to Cat Noir and Ladybug to attempt to attack them again. It first goes for Cat Noir but he spins his baton to get out line of sight. Then it aims at Ladybug but she also shields herself with her spinning yoyo.

Ladybug then makes a run for the creature while spinning her yoyo, then once she's close enough, the creature stops firing and Ladybug throws her yoyo and ties it from the creature's leg and connect it to a nearby pole to restrain the creature's movements.

Cat Noir goes in for the punch with his baton but the creature shoots its goo and hits him and trapped. Then it grabs Ladybug's string from the yoyo and swings the string around itself with Ladybug still holding the yoyo but let's go of the string and lands on a basketball hoop with the creature shooting its goo at her and causing her to get stuck.

Once the Paris Duo has been successfully restrained by Horrificator, it then turns to the group that was hiding and they started to scream with fear as the creature walks to them. Obviously making the it larger. It then spots Ivan and stops to lick him as if it was being passive to him but taking Alix in the process and running to a classroom but locking it with the goo again to prevent the pursuers to catch up.

"The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets. By defeating fear, we defeat it." Suggested Ladybug to Cat Noir.

"Okay, but first we gotta get out of the sticky situation quickly before it dries." Said Cat Noir as he extends his baton to hit near Ladybug but not realizing what Cat Noir was doing made Ladybug a bit mad. Then the Basketball board slowly cracks and breaks making Ladybug free again. Then she quickly throws her yoyo to take hold of Cat Noir's baton and pull him out of the goo.

Once the duo was both free, they quickly ran where the monster ran to but they weren't successful due to the goo locking the door shut tight.

"Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?" Ladybug said to bring up a point.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" questioned Cat Noir.

Then a realization hits her. "I think the monster, is Mylene!" surprised Ladybug.

"Where are Sabrina and Chloe?" questioned Alya as the students regroup with the duo.

"We'll find them don't worry, if we can find a way out of here." Said Ladybug as she turns to Cat Noir.

 _ **Down in the Horrificator's Lair….**_

As the monster puts down Nathaniel in a cocoon, Alix was next and the monster shuts her in. Unable to get out. But what she did not realize that the Doctor was nearby. The Doctor finally managed to gain telepathic link to the other sonic screwdriver.

"Alix, Alix!" the Doctor said through Alix's mind. "Are you there? Are you alright?"

"Doctor? How are you able to talk to me? And where are you?" she said with a scared expression.

"I'm in the school's basement, next to you on your right. Sadly, we both have been captured in the thing's cocoon." He informs.

"Any ideas to escape Doctor?" questioned Alix.

"Yes. You have my Sonic Screwdriver?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, point the green end to your right and hold down a switch that emits a sound." He suggested and Alix did so. But then the monster came back with its new victims. "Alix, stop pressing the switch. The monster back."

Alix quickly let's go of the switch and the sonic screwdriver stops emitting the sound. The Doctor and Alix both remained quiet as the Doctor looks through the goo with the Sonic Sunglasses. To only find that Chloe and Sabrina were the next ones to be captured. Once the victims were placed in their cocoons, the monster heads up to the second floor of the basement to hide out.

"Looks like it knows they're coming." He said. "Alix, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"I'll take care of the rest; you might want to brace your ears. Turn the sonic screwdriver back on."

She activates his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed to the Doctor's general direction and then he activates his as well. It creates a loud high pitched frequency and it shatters pink goo material. They were both free, including the ones that are already captured.

Ladybug and Cat Noir with the rest of the group then arrived at the lair to find all the prisoners are out. The Doctor and Alix quickly hid their sonic screwdriver and sonic sunglasses.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Cat Noir.

"There was a loud high frequency noise that somehow shattered the material and broke us free." Max explained.

"That's weird, high frequency from where?" questioned Ladybug. But then the creature reveals itself again. It shoots the goo behind them, blocking their only exit point. It lands near them and they were all afraid to see the creature's giant size. Even the Paris Duo were starting to be afraid of it.

"Okay, now this is getting scary…." Said Ladybug. Then Cat Noir threw one of the pieces of solid pink at the monster's face but the monster attacks Cat Noir as a he's using himself as bait. As Cat Noir distracts the monster, Ladybug uses her lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouts as she throws her yoyo in the air and spins to reveal a set of guitar strings. "Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar? Music? Mylene's song!"

She then looks around for material for it meant. Then the Doctor passes her a whole set of school equipment. She looked at it and gave her an idea.

"Cataclysm!" he shouts

As for Cat Noir, he decided to use his cataclysm to touch the pipes and fall near the monster to trap it.

Ladybug then gives the group the school equipment. Including the Doctor and Alix.

"Okay, we're all going to sing." She suggested.

"Sing? So that's your plan." Cat Noir joined in to regroup.

"The only way through this is to get your fear under control. You all know 'Smelly Wolf' don't you?"

"Seriously, Smelly Wolf?"

"Care to join us?" Ladybug asked as she gave Cat Noir a trash bin lid to create his own set of drums. And he did so and he jammed it for a while to test its durability.

"Okay, everyone! 1..2…3…4…" commands Ladybug. And she starts singing the Smelly Wolf Song following the rest of the group including Alix but the caretaker stays silent to play along but not singing it.

As they continue to sing it, the monster shrinks smaller and smaller.

"It's working!" said Cat Noir as he continues to play the drums.

Until it was small to be a similar size as a bunny or rabbit. The monster then runs to Ivan to be comforted. Then the Ivan discovers something.

"That's the same button I gave Mylene…." Ivan discovers. Ladybug then sees it and a clue kicks in.

"That's where the akuma is!" Ladybug said as she takes the button from the monster and crushes it to let the corrupted akuma escape.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Said Ladybug as she activates her yoyo to catch the akuma and purify it. "Time to de-evilise!"

Once the akuma is caught, she releases it. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

She then throws her lucky charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The lucky charm breaks into a million ladybugs and flies around the school to revert back to its normal state. Everything was back to normal.

The monster turns back into Mylene as Ivan was holding her hands.

Ladybug and Cat Noir then do their fist pound.

"Pound it!" said the Duo.

Nino then comes in to film the rest of the scene, making Ladybug fed up with his actions but decided to let things go for now.

Once everything was normal, they all headed back to class to grab their things to return home for dismissal. As Alix was the final one to leave the school compound, she runs to the Caretaker's office. She arrives there to find that the Tardis doors are opened, she peeked in to see if the Doctor was there and he was in. Alix enters the Tardis as well. To find that the Doctor looks sad.

"Are you okay Doctor?" Alix asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"You sure? You don't seem fine to me."

"Fine, if you want me to spill the beans. I will." The Doctor answered as he takes a deep breath to explain his thought process. "Alix, come sit with me."

She walks to the Doctor and they both sit together of the Console room's stairs.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Alix, Am I a good man?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All the things I do, is to protect this universe and the verse galaxy. But there's always something that goes wrong. I want your opinion on this."

Alix thought about it for a while but could not answer his question.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I… I don't know." Said Alix with a confused look.

"Thought so." He said quietly. Then he stands up and change his expression. "But anyway, it's time for you head home. Your headmaster has given you a day off, so use it well."

Alix then leaves the Tardis, still confused with what the question meant.

 **(Author's Notes): Hello everyone, sorry for the extremely long delay of this chapter. I tried my best to finish this off. Because since I delayed it for this long, I might as well give you guys a long piece for you all to read. So hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
